


Scene Five - With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

by UnknownBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5x17, :), F/F, Fix-It, Lena's pov, No Warnings, SuperCorp, cause I can't write anything else, if they would have been written in character, just gay pining, season 5, what their conversation at the fortress, would have looked like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownBard/pseuds/UnknownBard
Summary: Fixing 5x17 by writing Kara and Lena in character (and a little bit of gay panic because it's hilarious).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 238





	Scene Five - With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't throw shade. I'm shadeless. I have no shadow. I'm standing directly in the sun in the middle of a field.
> 
> This fic is best paired with the song I've used as a title because I'm trash (it's by Sleeping With Sirens).

Lena rips the watch from her Lex’s hands, eyes narrowed in distrust, jaw clenched at the prospect of what she’ll find on the other side of the portal crackling with a distinctive amethyst hue once she steps through it. 

Lena’s head isn’t spinning from the travel, though there’s a ringing in her ear that lingers for a few seconds after. She can barely hear her own voice when she speaks. “You _are_ using Myriad.” Her tone and her eyes are cold, emulating the Fortress’ mirrored ice.

“Lena, what are you doing here?” She spins around, her cape falling gracefully at her sides, blonde curls sitting on her shoulders. Kara has never looked so beautiful and Lena hates herself for thinking that maybe they could fix this. Maybe they could be friends again.

“What are you doing here Supergirl? I thought it was forbidden to use Myriad. Forbidden for anyone but you.” Lena doesn’t pull any punches when she accuses Kara, or rather, _Supergirl_ , of her hypocrisy. 

“There are people missing, dozens of them stuck in Obsidian’s VR. I have to find them. I was in a hurry and Lex and Brainy suggested Myriad.”

Lena’s mouth falls open, her words dying in her throat before they reach crimson-stained lips. She closes her mouth. “Lex wanted me to find you here using Myriad.” She chuckles, it's humorless. 

“And because we're too busy yelling at each other," Kara huffs, angry at herself, "we aren't focused on what he's really planning.” Kara’s hands are firmly on her hips now, looking every bit the distinguished hero National City sees her as. 

But Lena knows better. All the lies, all the deceit, every word written on her heart.

“He knew that reversing the Q waves would disrupt my research—he knew that I would be hurt that you’re using it after imploring me not to.” Lena’s tone is laced with accusations, and for a split second, she recognizes the hurt that flashes behind cobalt eyes. She doesn’t feel guilty.

Kara’s shoulders slump forward. Is it shame that Lena sees etched on Kara’s face just before she ducks and averts her eyes from Lena’s piercing gaze? “He played us both.” Her voice is small, not worthy of the crest on her chest. 

“Why would you listen to him? Why wasn’t Myriad destroyed if it was so dangerous?” Lena’s not even sure if she’s talking to Kara or herself.

Kara remains frozen, her red boots disrupting and cracking the ice below her feet. She’s visibly uncomfortable. “I—I don’t know.” Perhaps she truly didn’t know why Kara Danvers treated Lena better than Kara Zor-El did. Her personality like a chameleon, evidence of a splintered identity. 

“No. You do know because you—you do what you want!” Her voice raises and cracks. When Lena tilts her chin up, she almost makes herself believe it’s to stand her ground and not to keep the tears stinging at the corner of her eyes from spilling down her cheeks; usually pale, they’re tinted red from the iciness in her voice and the chill around her.

“I’m trying to fix this!” Kara gestures with her hands, frustrated as she defends her own actions, justifying using a dangerous weapon in the name of the coveted ‘greater good’—something Kara probably believes Lena doesn’t understand. “I’m trying to find out who’s behind the disappearances. It could be Lex, or it could be Leviathan.”

“There are other ways to find people than Myriad, I can think of four off the top of my head.” _If you would have just asked me. If you would trust me...Well, we wouldn’t be here now, would we?_

“This is exactly what he wants, don’t you see? He _needs_ us to keep fighting each other.” Boldly, Kara takes a step forward, and when Lena doesn’t move she takes two more.

 _Have I really been so stupid? So completely and utterly consumed with anger and revenge that I missed this entirely?_ “To _think_ that I trusted him when he's always talking about how easily people are controlled like he’s the world's most talented puppeteer.” Maybe he is. 

“He’s your family.”

“I killed him,” green eyes lock onto Kara’s. “I felt no remorse for my actions because I knew it was the right call to make. Because I knew that my brother was a dangerous man.” When she had pulled the trigger then, Lena felt like she would be making the world a better place. That she was simultaneously protecting her best friend and strengthening her newfound alliance with Supergirl. That all came crashing down when those two people happened to be the same one. 

“And yet here I am, heartbroken over your betrayal and I can’t think straight. And for a split second, I even thought Lex could be capable of something other than emotional manipulation.” The truth-seeker was nothing but a cheap trick, Lex knew exactly what to say to Lena to get her defenses to come down. She let them fall despite herself.

Kara’s eyes soften, arms handing idly by her sides. “I think we have a lot to talk about. Maybe _after_ I find the missing users?” It’s an invitation.

But Lena folds her arms over her burgundy suit, maybe she’s getting cold or maybe she wants a barrier between Supergirl and her muddled heart. “If Lex has anything to do with this my guess is he’s already taking the credit for saving them.” That was the exact narrative he had so joyfully spun after being brought back to life.

Lena should have shot him again the second she saw him.

“Could you find out? You said you had ideas.” She asks in a voice that’s timid and she almost sounds like Kara Danvers then and Lena almost says yes without a second thought.

“Destroy Myriad.” Her jaw is set, muscles clenched. 

“Lena…” Kara breathes her name, she looks wholly exhausted. Maybe it’s from their constant fighting, maybe it’s from wrestling with her split personality whenever Lena’s around. 

“This is non-negotiable, Supergirl. Destroy Myriad and I will help you.” 

“On one condition: you call me Kara.” There is it, the hope. The reluctant, bashful smile Lena recognizes as Kara’s. 

“I said it was non-negotiable, Kara.” The tension dissipates somewhat after they exchange wary smiles. 

Kara disconnects the device, holding it in front of her and away from Lena as her lasers rip it apart. Kara looks to her as if wanting approval for fulfilling the terms of her agreement. What was previously Myriad slips from her fingers as nothing more than charred dust. 

Lena simply nods, satisfied.

“Do you still have the watch?”

Lena swallows. “Yes.” it’s in her jacket pocket, it always is. But it’s ugly and bulky, so of course, she would never _actually_ wear it on her wrist. 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

Lena’s finger grazes the button on Lex’s watch and the portal materializes behind her. She hears Kara tell her to be careful seconds before the dimensions folds within itself, space bending as she’s transported back to her lab with pain radiating at the back of her head. So traveling faster than the speed of light multiple times _does_ have some unpleasant side-effects. 

Lena finds them with idea number two: tracking their virtual signature in Obsidian, basically a GPS locator for their VR avatar. She finds Lex at a non-descript warehouse and it confirms her suspicions that her family is against her teaming up with the Kryptonian and has been from the start. Not that it was particularly surprising.

It can’t _just_ be their rampant xenophobia. A Luthor and Super can do great things together, Lena never stopped believing that even after everything that happened between her and Kara. The misunderstandings, their ideologies clashing and both of them refusing to accept a cease-fire. And for what? To satisfy their egos? To protect their hearts from the hurt they both felt when they lost each other's trust? 

When they’re apart Lex can easily control the narrative. It’s clear to Lena that she and Kara are strong together and weaker apart. 

Lena slips away before Lex catches sight of her, the watch transports her back to her lab where she calls for Supergirl. While she waits, she wipes the data from her recent travels to the Fortress of Solitude and the warehouse from the watch, erasing her trail and preventing him from ever finding out where the Fortress is located. 

Could you imagine the mess?

“They found them,” Lena says without looking up from the tablet in her hands when she recognizes Kara’s footsteps.

“I saw it on the news. You were right.” Lena would see how Kara’s nervously playing with her cape if she happened to steal a glance, which she totally didn’t do. “Do you think there's a chance he could be working with Leviathan?”

Lena scoffs, setting down the tablet on the table in front of her, and then turns towards Kara with a quirked eyebrow. “Knowing my brother, he must have found some way to make Levithan work _for_ him.” 

“Let’s find out.” She nods, assertive like Supergirl and yet uncertain like Kara.

After a moment of silence, Lena speaks up. She has much to apologize for, and so does Kara, but they had to start somewhere. “I know this doesn’t, in no way, excuse how I have been acting, but I wanted to partner with you from the start.“

“Lex convinced you not to?” Kara smiles, knowingly. He had convinced her to user Myriad hours ago. There’s no anger and no reproach in her eyes, though Lena thinks there should be.

“Not just him, Lilian too. I'm such a fool, I should have known.” There’s a lot more Lena should have known. Like how Supergirl was hiding under a pair of prescriptionless glasses, for starters.

“You're not wrong for thinking the way you did. We always hope for the best when it comes to our family. We hope they’ll change, that they’ll get better, that they'll stop disappointing us. And if we think there's even the slightest chance we can change their hearts, then we'll fight with all we've got.” 

Lena was done wasting her time hoping to mend the broken bonds between her and Lex and Lilian, they’ve gone past the point of no-return years ago. No more do-overs and certainly no more alternate universe implosions will stop her from doing what needed to be done a long time ago. 

“They won't change. We have to end this.” Knowing Lex, he’d want to take care of Supergirl first, and they could definitely use that to their advantage.

 _We_ , it sure has a nice ring to it.

“I'm with you, Lena." Maybe it's the sincerity in her eyes, or maybe it's the side-effects of using the portal too many times in one day, but Lena's heart stutters at the words spoken, the sound is like dripping honey coming from Kara's mouth. "Any ideas where to start?” Kara shifts forward, hand resting on that same work table.

“Meet me at the penthouse, and try to be discreet.” It would do them no good if Lex were to find them conspiring together if they wanted to keep up the ruse that they’re still at odds—and they were, technically. Partially? Whatever. It didn’t matter.

“Discreet? That’s my middle name!” Kara exclaims, slapping her hand down on the table. Both of the legs on her side snap, the now dented tabletop tilted towards the ground. They watch what looks like a very expensive microscope slide down and break against the solid ground. 

“I’m so sorry! Gosh, they don’t make those very strong do they?” Kara’s rubbing the back of her beck, heat flooding her cheeks, and it’s the most adorable thing Lena has ever witnessed (even if valuable equipment was slaughtered in the process). 

_Adorable? Who am I?_

“I’d wager that most tables are not designed with Supergirl’s strength in mind.” 

“I thought I told you to call me Kara.” 

Lena rolls her eyes but lets the meaning of that statement draw a chuckle out of her. “Goodbye, _Kara_.” 

Lena has her driver pick her up to keep up appearances. It’s a little less conspicuous than using your Kryptonian friend like a five-star Uber lift. Briefly, she thinks of a Supergirl Uber service but quickly becomes childishly jealous at the idea of other National City citizens being carried in Kara’s strong arms. Other than herself, of course.

Lena’s standing in her kitchen, fixing herself a cup of tea when there’s a sudden gust of wind that disrupts the previously still living room curtains.

“You changed,” Lena remarks, somewhat drily, perplexed as to why Kara opted to wear her glasses in her presence. 

Kara shrugs, a sheepish grin on her lips as she fiddles with her glasses (Lena observing the reason she wears them). “The cape gets in my way when I sit.” 

Lena lifts an eyebrow. “As opposed to it being helpful in a fight?”

“You’d be surprised what you can do with it!” Kara defends proudly, taking a seat at the island counter. Lena notices she seems reluctant to touching anything after the incident at the lab and she wonders how many objects were unjustly crushed by the aloof Kryptonian. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Thankfully, Lena’s back is to Kara as she pours the boiled water from the kettle into her cup—the suggestiveness in her words most likely lost on deaf ears. She clears her throat, glancing at Kara over her shoulder. “Tea?”

Kara lifts a dismissive hand. “I’m fine, thank you.” Her gaze falls to the hands folded in front of her on the off-white marble counter. “I hope what I broke wasn’t worth like a gazillion dollars because it’ll take me more than a few lifetimes to repay it.” 

Lena laughs as she brings the steaming cup to her lips with both hands. “No need, I’ll make sure the report states that it was a ‘work-related incident’.” 

“You know who to call if you need to change an outdated ultrasonic cleaner or if you need a new electrophoresis machine.” 

Lena almost reels when the technical terms spill out of Kara’s mouth so easily, but she recovers quite remarkably. “Supergirl,” her voice lightens as presses a hand to her chest, “are you suggesting insurance fraud?” 

“Pffft, of course not.” Kara leans forward, mischief clearly written in her eyes. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” 

They laugh, and it’s comfortable. They both smile at each other, searching for a way to accurately express everything that has been left unsaid over the past months.

“Kara I—“

“Lena I—“

They laugh, it’s incredibly awkward, and Lena fights the urge to cringe.

“Go ahead,” she tells Kara, taking a sip of chamomile and honey. 

“I missed this. I missed you.” 

Lena sets her mug down, letting the warmth seeping through the ceramic calm her; Kara’s earnest words doing absolutely nothing to help with her rapid heartbeat. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t be at Jeremiah’s funeral.” She could have, but Lena didn’t think she _could_ go, that she was wanted there.

“I’m sorry that I called you a villain.” 

Lena takes a deep breath, holding her hand out over the counter between them. “No more lies?” 

“No more lies.” Kara smiles brightly as she gives Lena’s hand a firm shake.

Kara’s hand is soft and warm when it slides into hers, and Lena wonders just how much restraints it takes for Kara not to crush every fragile bone in her hand.

“I have one of your shirts,” Lena says, filling the quiet as to not voice how much she misses Kara’s hand when it slips from her grasp. “I never returned it because I liked it and so I kept it," Lena hides her smirk behind her mug and lifts her shoulders in a shrug, "and now it’s mine.” 

It’s a grey crewneck sweater, one that had the crest of the College Kara had graduated from. Kara had given it to her when she had suggested Lena should sleep over after consuming one too many glasses of wine even though she could have easily called her driver to pick her up. 

Lena still wears it even if it stopped smelling like Kara months ago. She found that it’s best paired with strong whiskey and pinning over the loss of your best friend while listening to sad music.

Kara’s indignant gasp is of theatrical quality. “Clothes thief!”

“Your turn.” When Kara blinks in confusion, she adds: “Confess.” 

“I’m in love with you. I always was and I still am.” 

_Oh._

Well, that certainly beats her confession. “I—wow that’s...a lot.” Lena’s licking her suddenly very dry lips, a nervous chuckle rumbling low in her throat as Kara’s intense gaze sets her entire body ablaze.

“Too much? I’m—I’m sorry.” She’s stuttering now, once again uselessly fixing her glasses to distract her agitated hands. “We agreed on no more lies and I’ve kept that from you long enough. It was easier that way, you know?”

She covers Kara’s hands to stop her from playing with her fingers. It’s making her nervous. “I know.” It’s completely and utterly ridiculous that they both kept the same feelings, which Lena thought were wholly unrequited, from each other for all these years. On the same page, but miles apart. 

Blue eyes seem to be transfixed on the way Lena’s thumb is moving against her knuckles in a gentle back and forth motion. “So, about Lex,” Kara says after a quiet moment.

Lena lets out an even breath. _Thank.God._

Kara reads her mind, but it’s more likely that she simply noticed how tense Lena’s shoulders are. She was right earlier, it was too much all at once, especially after the tumultuous day they’ve both had. 

“I was thinking we could make a pinboard. Do you have a study? I’m sure you do. It seems like it’s something this penthouse would have. Oh! And we can rename it the ‘War Room’!” 

Lena’s smile is warm and affections as she watches the childlike wonder and excitement displayed on Kara's features. “I think I’m going to need a stronger drink.” 

Kara slips off the barstool, taking off her glasses and puffing her chest for dramatic effect. “To the War Room!” She then turns to Lena, a blush on her cheeks though her posture is confident; both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. "I always wanted to say that," she admits with a grin.

She offers her hand for Lena to take. “Partner.”

Lena’s heart jumps in her throat and before she has the time to answer she’s promptly led to her study, which frankly she’s never used, by an eager Kara. As Lena glances down at their joined hands, she thinks that maybe they could fix this. Maybe they could even be friends again.


End file.
